warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rowanflight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Firestar1122000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:28, July 26, 2011 Ok, you need to create a page with info about your cat such as: Name, Family, whether you're a clan cat or a rogue, etc. Don't forget to add a picture of your cat. Then post the cat's name and description as a comment onto the Summerclan page. You may need to enter as a rogue and wander into clan territory or something to join. I don't know. And then I'll add you to the alligences with a link to your cat's page and userpage. It's actually pretty simple. After that you can start rping. You may want to read everything that went on before you joined so you're up-to-date on the on-goings in Summerclan. ;) chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 00:46, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Could you go on this wikia's chat so that it's easier to pass messages please? :) chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 00:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Firestar I saw that you put a picture on Rowanflight using Warriors Wiki's blank cat. You can't do that because it's the rules not to use another wiki's blank and putting it on a page without permission. They can ban you if you use that picture for Rowanflight,so better take it off! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 23:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat!!! Im lonely!! :"( Double Tear [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 23:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok and you can join a clan or tribe and roleplay.Also remember to sign with 4~'s K? [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 00:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome and try the chat there,also want me to make you a charart? The requirements are on my profile and nothing too hard! :D LOL [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 00:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) We use microsoft paint,you should have it in your computer or paint and we use pixlr for the shading and highlighting. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 00:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 18:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Look at my new and IMPROVED character! hehehehehehehehehe! kk bye. CHEESE IS GOOD! Check out moonstorm btw are you on :( [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 22:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S im so lonely DX um, i need help to make a bluebox, or yellow box to make lakesand's page.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker sure! Lakesand is a gray she-cat with thick fur and she has a green eye and one blue eye. Father and mother unknown. No mate and no kits.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Lakesand has one green eye and one Blue eye, not pale eyes!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 01:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker can you add me on Autumnclan as Quailslash, a brown and white tom with amber eyes, short fur. he is a warrior.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 01:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I am going to add on Lakesand that when she was a kit she had a blue eye and a green eyes, but she grew out of it.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I found this pic of Rowanflight and Nightpelt fighting,hope you like it and add it to Rowanflight's gallery! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) OMG! THE CHAT BOX WON'T WORK FOR ME! [[User:Rainfacestar|♥'RAINFACE'STAR☼]] WE ♥ CATZ! 23:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ok. [[User:Rainfacestar|♥'RAINFACE'STAR☼]] WE ♥ CATZ! 00:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC) go on chat Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! --Cheesywhale123 13:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm on now, but I have to leave now.. I just wanted to know what's going on in SummerClan. There are so many posts for me to read, I figured I'd just ask you. User:Ivyheart 01:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yay for you!! ^_^ and ok, i'll help with the fight User:Ivyheart 02:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) sure.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Let me knowz when you on. Meh bored on Winx Club rp wiki site. DDDD: Rainface<3 20:52, August 10, 2011 (UTC) k Rainface<3 21:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) she's got Steamcloud, remember, the cat i made 4 u?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) wana edit roleplays?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) get on chat NOW MsdsGoGo Mario! 23:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE COME BACK!! DDDD: Rainface<3 23:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if I can roleplay one of your kits. I went ahead and put my name in one of the kits' "roleplayed by:" sections, but just let me know if you don't want me to rp it and I'll take it off. Thanks! :) chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Can Swiftfoot be Lakesand's mate? Please, I am sort of board of my cat being a warrior. Queens are funner to be.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 20:48, August 11, 2011 (UTC) oh, okay, do u know or have any catz that can be her mate? I am leaving to Ohio on saturday and will be back on Tuesday, i need u to tell me right now or tomarrow.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 20:57, August 11, 2011 (UTC) u can have frostkit, i have pumpkinkit. Do u have any cats that my cat can fall in love with in another clan, and can they have kits? Make a page for Frostkit please. I already made pumpkinkit a page.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:50, August 11, 2011 (UTC) i can not go on chat, my computer doesn't let me send out messages on chat. I can make a mate for Sorreilsheine if you can give Lakesand a mate. Deal? ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Summerclan would be best. So is it as deal then? If it is then which cat is Lakesand's mate? Fogice will be Sorrelshine's mate.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 13:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Rowan why did you leave chat?! I was on, I was just editing Blackkit's page. :( Come back on chat plzzz! Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 13:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) so would u like Fogice to be sorrelshine's mate?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 19:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) dat is alright, but so u have any other cats who need a mate? Just let me now if u need 1! See u on tuesday, or more times today!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 19:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) why do i? I can't go on chat, you now that.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 19:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Soooo.. what's the problem? .-. --'B'loo![[User Talk:BlueOrca|'Spam!']] U still on? i iz but no one elze iz and i iz so boredz. Rainface<3 02:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) IF U ON, GO ON CHAT! Rainface<3 16:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) .................why? ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 00:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) hey are you on? if you are, can you go on chat? i wanna rp more with the leaders :) ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 02:20, August 18, 2011 (UTC) can i roleplay Sunkit?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 02:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Pwease come back! Rainface<3 17:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) thank you you are very nice Firestar I posted on TWC. I explained why I can't go on chat in parenthesis on my post. ;) Say hi to Rain for me!! Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 18:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh sure! I thought Rain was going to. :-P Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 19:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Rowanflight! I'm sorry about this! I hate fighting I hate it I'm sorry to have that happen... I just can't stand having you angry at me, I'm sorry... User:Ivyheart 00:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me the link? User:Ivyheart 00:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) hey are u on? nice pic btw ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 15:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) and btw can i make a random page, add a bunch of categories to it, then can u delete it? :O ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 15:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. i got the 750 categories badge ROWAN! why did u leave WW chat :( i am there ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 16:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) nvm about the page and chat thing ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 16:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the warm welcome(: haha. Do you think you could help make my cats page?(: Violetsong neither can live while the other survives 15:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) go on chat Cheesywhale123 15:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) COMEZ BACK! DDDD: I IS LONELY! I WILL RIGHT ANOTHER BLOG, THAT WILL BE NUMBER 3, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME MAKE ANOTHER BLOG! COME BACK! Rainface<3 21:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) rowan! are u on? ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 00:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) rowan!! are you there? ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 16:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) please keep Steamcloud as Mistcloud's mate!!! PLEASE!! :( ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:34, August 24, 2011 (UTC) R U ON?! Rainface<3 18:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) then handle cheesy, he is getting on my nerve again. Rainface<3 00:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) hello, firestar. I created the page SpalshClan, and i was wondering why you deleted it. I asked Autumnrose, and she gave me permission to make it, so can you restore the page please?_Poolstar_ 03:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Fire what happened?!?? Is Rain leaving?! Are you leaving?! I saw your blog post, and I saw your comment on Rain's talk page! And what is up with Moon telling ppl to leave?! What's going on?????? Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 18:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) GO ON CHAT! Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 22:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh as in like this kind of small text? It's easy. Before the part of the text you want small you put the coding only without spaces. Then at the end of the text you want small you put the coding < / s m a l l > Remember to put the / in the last part of the coding or else it'll make EVERYTHING after that get smaller and smaller. It'll look like this < s m a l l >'TEXT'< / s m a l l > just don't forget to close the spaces. ;) Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 22:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Idk why theres a line running through the message but there is. I didn't put it there but I can't delete it. Anyways... Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 22:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) please come back! we joke all the time! Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 23:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ...........................idk what to do........ anyway, idc if the others get angry at meh for saying this, but... can we just forget about this fight? i'm sorry for everything. i just want to be friends again :( ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 12:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Come back please. C'mon, Rain jokes all the time! -.- Anyways, I'm wondering whatever happened to Rowanflight's quest? Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 16:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) your not banned from chat. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 21:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey it's Emily! (Eggstar) Eggstar 22:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Aww, don't worry. Somebody (idk who the heck it was :P) put RQ back up. But it looks like the quest's ended. But it's all cool now! ;) Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 13:32, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Haha, good. ;) Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 23:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) come back!!! were sorry!!!! Cheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- 21:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey hey! Stopping by to say hey! I can't get on chat, on the cpu that chat doesn't work on AND I'm not allowed on the laptop right now. So anyways, we can chat via talk pages. :P Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 17:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yayz! Cloudpaw will be a good apprentice. :D Oh, my cpu won't let me post pics, so do you mind adding a new pic to the top of SplashClan? It's that pic of a cat in a river but I added the phrase thingy. It should be one of the first pics on the 'pictures on this wiki' thing on the picture template. I asked Moon but his cpu wouldn't let him either. Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 17:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) He was like, 3 hours ago. :P And thanx! Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 17:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Its a small world after all its a small world after all its a small world after all IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER AAAAAAAAALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Got that stinkin' song stuck in my head. :PP Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 17:43, August 31, 2011 (UTC) rowan please tell me you're on! I'm SO bored!!^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 00:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) go on chat rowan!^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 00:51, September 1, 2011 (UTC) hi rowan :DD yay songkit cloudkit and whistlekit are apprentices now ^-----^ ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 11:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) HEYZ!! you on? please be on :(( Luck: It's not hard. Goes! Goes awayz! Rain: NEVER! *steals mango* And guess what else!! *eats mango* Luck:NOES! MEH MANGO! YOU MONSTER! 16:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ok, i delete asap. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 23:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) cute pic u have of a soft paw! :). SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:07, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Cuz somebody got mad... Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 21:15, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay I will but seriously its getting a little annoying when we have a little joke and you take it seriously and start yelling at us...no offense but could we just try to chill? :P Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 21:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Meh can't. :( Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 22:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) rain ia banned! GO TO WARRIORS WIKI CHAT AND TALK TO US!!! my name is cheesy-_- ...MUFFINS!!!!*starts to fly* KIRBY IS AWESOME!!!! 22:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 17:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Can you look here, and tell me if you agree or not? Rainlegs 20:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Please come back on wherever you are! Please! Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 18:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) rowan can you help? I think i'm still banned from chat even though my ban has expired. Do you think you can remove the ban?^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 19:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC) um, please ask me next time to make Frostkit like Duskkit. He can be her mate later, if Duskkit's roleplayer agrees, IF i can roleplay one of their kits.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) That could be possible. If you do a blog, I'm willing to ber the lazy, occasional fourth. xD Rainlegs 01:41, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, if you're off of chat, keep your eye on who's on chat. Keep refreshing... Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 18:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) She's not on so far...right now I'm kinda doubting that she'll get back on if she see's nobody's on chat. Let's go back. :-/ Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 18:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hai! you on? Luck: It's not hard. Goes! Goes awayz! Rain: NEVER! *steals mango* And guess what else!! *eats mango* Luck:NOES! MEH MANGO! YOU MONSTER! 21:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) hi its "darkheart(-:" from Warrior cats wiki alright, fine, but if they have kits, i get to be the first to pick one to rp. But please, can they get all lovey dovey when they are warriors!?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) rowan please come back to chat. Luck: It's not hard. Goes! Goes awayz! Rain: NEVER! *steals mango* And guess what else!! *eats mango* Luck:NOES! MEH MANGO! YOU MONSTER! 22:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ??? Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 23:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Apparently, Silverwhisker put up a pic for Whitlewind, you praised her for it, which pissed Luck, there was a fight, and Luck shouted a word, and quit. Silver left as well, since she didn't want to be around the person who caused her best friend to leave. (Which was Silver, not you. Don't worry) Rainlegs 01:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) GO ON CHAT! GO ON CHAT! Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 20:48, September 19, 2011 (UTC) FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU EDITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROWAN *HUGZ* I'm so happy you're back on imma hug you again! *hugz again* I hope rain comes back... I archived my talk page because the sig i made for ivyheart leaked and made the word gigantic. please go on chat if it works1!!Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 23:25, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ROWAN YOUR ALLOWED BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *wugglez* Silver wuvz her friends 00:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC) rowan if you're on go chat!!!!!!!!! wait, nvm i g2g.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 19:18, September 22, 2011 (UTC) xD *Wugz* Silver wuvz her friends 20:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) i'm back and i'm in chatSpottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 20:06, September 22, 2011 (UTC) .....i added you to my friends list. like i said n there, i only added who i could think of at the moment:PSpottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 20:15, September 22, 2011 (UTC) TELL HER TO GET ON CHAT!!! AAAAAAAAAAND YOU NEED TO GET ON CHAT! :D Silver wuvz her friends 20:22, September 22, 2011 (UTC) HI! HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI *takes deep breathe and says* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Rainface<3 21:56, September 22, 2011 (UTC) i have a few funny questions for you. they should be obvious though :P i'll give you the answers once you comment on my talk your answers. ready, begin! 1. Johnny's mother had three children. The first child was named April. The second child was named May. What was the third child's name? 2. There is a clerk at the butcher shop, he is five feet ten inches tall and he wears size 13 sneakers. What does he weigh? 3. Before Mt. Everest was discovered, what was the highest mountain in the world? 4. How much dirt is there in a hole that measures two feet by three feet by four feet? 5. What word in the English Language is always spelled incorrectly? 6. Billy was born on December 28th, yet his birthday is always in the summer. How is this possible? 7. In California, you cannot take a picture of a man with a wooden leg. Whynot? 8. What was the President's Name in 1975? 9. If you were running a race, and you passed the person in 2nd place, what place would you be in now? 10.. Which is correct to say, "The yolk of the egg are white" or "The yolk of the egg is white"? 11. If a farmer has 5 haystacks in one field and 4 haystacks in the otherfield, how many haystacks would he have if he combined them all in another field? Answer away. Rainface<3 22:09, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Answers! 1. Johnny 2. Meat, duh. 3. Mt. Everest, just not discovered yet. 4. It's a hole, there's no dirt in it. 5. Incorrectly (duuhh) 6. Billy lives in the Southern Hemisphere. 7. How can you take a pic with a wooden leg? 8. It's the same as it is now - Barack Obama. 9. 2nd, you just PASSED the person in 2nd, not 1st. 10. Neither, the egg yolk is white. (obvious) 11. 1, your combining it, it would be 1 big haystack. Got this e-mail from my g-ma, so don't start yelling at me! Rainface<3 22:25, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Idk, but you should ask Spotz. Spotz knows. ;) Silver wuvz her friends 16:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ya there? im back Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 21:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) rowan, you are evil!!!!! I made a template for the tribe of rising moons, then later on you made another one, why???? Mine: Template:Tribe of Rising Moons if you searched it you must have found it because to type in Tribe of Rising Moons Cat it would have come up with Tribe of rising Moons. Also, the one you made was the same as the one for Kittypets: Template:Kittypet.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 20:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) it's okay, you don't have to delete it and WHAT?!?!? You can't leave the WIik!!! everyone here lves you and if you leave then moon and rainy wil probably leave to... :'(Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 01:14, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Rowan? you haven't been on in forever are you still alive????Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 20:35, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Rowanflighty! you're back YAYZ! You've been gone foreveh! *wugz* Silver left the wiki... she felt like she wasn't welcome anymore, but No matter how much you try to talk someone out of it, when they get something in their head like that nothing will stop them from leaving... now I'm sad... but yayz you're back and now i'm happy *wugz again*Spotty If you have faith... There's hope for the future... 18:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Cinder here! hey firestar! what's up? hows it goin? Hows brendan doing? haha lol k leave a message. CinderxLion Category:Signature 23:27, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I HASN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER Hey rowan? what's up, I haven't seen you in forever! I started a new wiki: Spotty Fanfiction wiki i only started it, like, an hour ago, though :PHave a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 18:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) i havent seen you in like, over 2 months! come back! Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 17:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ya on? Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 20:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) FanClan Wiki Rowan, come on and join Warriors FanClan Wiki! If you don't like contributing to the fanfic part, there's fanpages and Project: charart(fanart) so you can make chararts. I'm adjusting the rules so some of the stupid rules are gone, we dont need to many rules yet because , if you join, the only users are me, ivystorm, you, and leopardclawxx. So, come and join nowz!Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 20:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) HI! FIREY! Haven't seen you in a while! When u on WW chat? Or this one! I miss you! Darktail432 01:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ROWAN!! `Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 18:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) gtg :( if you're gonna be on for a while, stay on :) i'll be back maybe in like an hour. *wugz* bai Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 19:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) yea, now i ish. :3 can you go on chat? Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 20:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) chat isn't working so let's go here to chat: http://xat.com/RainyMoonyLucky3 :P i wanted to put all meh friends names on the chat, but then it would be way to long :3 Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 20:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) u on? The leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! 12:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC) fire!!! i havent seen you in forever!!!! Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 23:37, November 7, 2011 (UTC) it is good ^.^ chattt? Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 23:38, November 7, 2011 (UTC) friends list try to find '''you '''on my friends list! Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 03:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC)